


Breaking Tradition

by Slaskia



Series: Chronicles [5]
Category: Halo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A younger Anko 'Tidumee returns to Sangheilos on leave and to check upon a 'personal interest'. What he discovers changes two lives forever. (AU Rtas Vadum origin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This short was an attempt to make previous works ('The Warrior's Agenda' and 'Chains of the Past' specificly) mesh better with newer official canon at the time.

A lone SpecOps warrior hopped off a transport and started walking down the street.  Anko ‘Tidumee was on shore leave for the next couple of weeks and this was the first time he had been home in six years.  Around him, he could see how much had changed.  Many shops and homes where Tidums once lived and worked had now been taken over by Vadums once the former occupants had passed on.  The Tidum district, as it was called, was slowly shrinking which each passing year.  Eventually, it would cease to exist. 

Not long ago, the Tidum name had its own State, which had separated from the Vadum state many generations ago in after brief dispute between the kaidon of the time and his blood brother.  The State of Tidum prospered on their own for some time, but a series of catastrophes, bad decisions by incompetent kaidons, and raids from the neighboring states had weakened the state considerably.  Finally, not long after Anko had been born, their last kaidon petitioned the VadumState for an allegiance, in hopes of strengthening their position. 

The kaidon of Vadum agreed, but on one condition:  that their state would merge with Vadum.  The kaidon of Tidum, realizing that since his own state was so poor and had so little to offer to the more prosperous state, agreed to the terms.  The State of Tidum, became the Tidum district of the State of Vadum.  From that point on, any children born on what was previously Tidum land, would bare the surname of Vadum.  Anko’s generation would be the last to bare the name of Tidum.  Once his generation dies out, what was once the State of Tidum would be fully merged with Vadum. 

Anko found it, in a way, sad that future generations of Tidums would not bare that name.  Yet it was understandable, even reasonable.  It was best for the newest and future generation to whip away the taint that had attached itself to the Tidum name.  While the people of Tidum were not dishonorable people, the situation they had wound up in was no less _shameful_.  By merging, what would have been future Tidums before now had a brighter future as Vadums. 

Anko shook his head, forcing his mind on more pressing matters.  His destination was not his residence within the Tidum district, but a residence within Vadum state proper.  There, his future lay, a future he did not prefer, but fate had been a cruel mistress to him in the past. 

 _Tala…_   His mind wandered to the love his life.  A female he grew to know and fall in love with while at the academy, a feeling he suspected she shared.  He had planned to propose to her right after their graduation ceremony, but it was not to be.  Tala came to him the day of his graduation before the ceremony started, all excited.  When he asked her why she was in such a good mood, she told him that the kaidon of her keep decided to marry her off to further the alliance between the Behon and Musav keeps.  A great honor for her, but a crushing defeat for him. 

Anko was devastated by the news, it effectively ruining his day, his life.  Oh how he wished he admitted his feelings for her sooner!  The graduation ceremony later that day went by in a blur, his body going through the needed motions automatically.  At the celebration afterward, he kept to himself, drinking until his mind was truly numb.  He barely remembered the female that started flirting with him at some point in the night.  Vaguely remembered being led to a room at some inn.  Most certainly did not remember what happened after that. 

He _did_ remember what happened afterward though, the next morning.  Oh, now he wished he could have remained ignorant!  It turned out the woman had been married.  Worse, married to a _doctor_.  Out of all the women present at the ceremony, many from much more _honorable_ professions, he had to go and fuck a doctor’s wife.  Worse, a kid resulted from the union, leaving him stuck with a progeny from a less then ideal mate.  The kid was born a Vadum, but that was of little comfort to him. 

The combination of losing Tala and this illicit child, spurred him to join the SpecOps.  Partly to cover his ass since SpecOps were considered aristocrats, and thus able to mate with any female, while the other reason was his sense of lost hope.  How can he continue living without Tala?  He had might as well ended his life by doing the dangerous missions the SpecOps were sent on, devoting his life to the Covenant. 

That was six years ago.  By now, he had accepted his lot and tried to live a normal life.  While the shame and despair of his past still hurt, he had learned to live with it.  Anko did check up with Tala once in a while, but usually the only thing she told him was her seemingly inability to conceive, leading him to believe that perhaps his ‘accident’ was for the best.  Still, he never mated with another female: he just couldn’t bare the thought of mating with another again. 

So it would seem he would only ever have one child, the illicit child he sired with a doctors wife.  A child he may as well check on to see what his or her progress was.  _Some sire…I have not even bothered to see if it was male or female,_ he thought as he approached the address of the residence he was given.  Anko knew the child would not likely be in the residence itself, since all children were sent to the common rooms as soon as they were able to walk on their two hooves.  The males at the least, as he heard some keeps allowed the female children to stay with the mothers instead. 

The residence was modest, if low on the status scale:  not surprising considering the adult male occupant is a doctor.  Outside on the steps sat a young female, playing with a couple of dolls.  Either this was a neighbor’s child or an older child of the family, as she looked to be eight years old:  too old to be his child.  “Excuse me young one,” Anko asked politely.  “Are the adults of this residence home?” 

The young girl looked up at him, a startled look in her eyes.  For a moment she stared, then nodded meekly.  “Can you ask them to come out please; I would like to speak to them.  Preferably the mother.” 

The girl winced.  “Mother’s dead,” she said, quietly. 

Anko felt a faint kick in his stomach.  _Well that certainly is going to put a damper on things,_ he thought with sigh.  “My condolences.  The father then, if you do not mind.” 

The girl looked at the door, then back at him again.  She seemed hesitant, almost frightened, to go in.  Finally, she stood up and went in, calling out for her father.  After a moment, a slightly overweight male Sangheili stepped out, wearing typical doctor attire.  The male looked him up and down a moment before speaking.  “What do you want, SpecOps?” he growled faintly, Anko detecting a hint of intoxicants on his breath. 

“I am here to inquire about the progress of a child of this residence.” Anko replied.  “As is my right as the sire.” 

The male’s face darkened.  “Oh…So you are the bastard that impregnated my wife with the thing that ultimately killed her.” 

The male’s words blindsided him, causing him to take a step back despite himself.  “What?”  He managed. 

“You heard me,” the other male growled.  “The process of giving birth to your spawn killed her.” 

Death by childbirth.  Depending on the region, it was considered either the greatest honor or a terrible omen if the child survived.  Vadum’s believed it to be the former, though this guy seemed to think otherwise.  “You have my condolences.  What became of the child?” 

“It lives.  Worthless creature.” 

Anko felt his blood start to boil.  The man’s use of ‘it’ and ‘creature’ being down right insulting.  “Male or female?”  He queried, trying to keep his temper in check. 

“Male, though it could be genderless for all I care.” 

“And where is he?” 

“Inside.” 

Anko’s eyes widened in shock.  The child would be six now and should have long been sent to the common rooms.  “Why was he not sent to the common rooms?” 

“It is not mine, so why bother to?  It can rot for all I care.” 

With a hiss, Anko grabbed the man by the shirt.  “That is not for you to decide!” he spat.  “All children are to be sent to the common rooms, no matter _who_ sired them!”  Whatever gusto the man had was gone and he was now quivering in Anko’s grip.  _How pathetic._   “Take me to him.” 

He let the man go, whom swiftly let him into the house.  Anko took only a cursory glance around the residence as he followed the man, hardly registering any of it.  The man led him to a room and entered it, then pointed to the door to another room, which could not have been more then a small closet.  

Inside was a small child, lying on a small ratty blanket.  He was thin and covered in bruises and welts.  When he became aware of his presence, he squeaked and backed away into a corner, trembling.  Anko felt sick, seeing this boy, his son, in this state.  At the same time he felt incredible anger. 

His first instinct was to grab the ‘doctor’ and give him a taste of what he did to the boy.  He turned around to do just that, the doctor’s eyes widening in fear.  Then his rational mind broke though his haze of anger:  to get violent here would only frighten the boy even more.  Clenching his fists, he thought of another, better solution.  “I am taking him with me.” 

“Wha…What?”  the man said. 

“You heard me: I am taking him with me,”  Anko repeated. 

“You…You can’t!” 

“Watch me.  I am not leaving him here, with someone who treats him like trash.” 

“F-Fine…Do what you want….” 

Anko watched the man go, a part of him still wanting to beat the crap out of him.  Taking a deep breath, the turned back toward the boy and sat down by his ‘rooms’ door.  “Hey there little one,” he said softly, gently.  “You can come out now; I am not going to hurt you.” 

A pair of golden eyes peeked out from behind the frame.  The boy stared at him, looking fearful and uncertain.  Anko kept up the soothing talk, even took off his helmet so he didn’t look so intimidating.  Finally, slowly, but surely, the boy approached him.  On all fours at first, but then rose up upon his legs to walk the rest of the way.  Good, at least he knew how to walk on his own. 

Anko wondered how much this boy had been denied in his short life.  Did he know how to speak?  Dress himself?  Read and write?  He doubted he was taught much of anything in this house and anything he did know was out of simple survival. 

The boy was now right in front of him, close enough to touch.  Slowly, so not to startle him, he reached out and took the boys hands into his own.  “It will be ok now,” he said to him.  “I am taking you away from this place, away from the people that hurt you and denied you what you deserve.  What is your name?” 

The boy blinked at him and shied away slightly.  Dear gods!  Was he even denied a name?  Considering how the doctor considered him, that was quite likely.  “It is alright, you can tell me later if you know it.”  He moved his hands to the boy’s waist and carefully picked him up.  The boy squeaked and struggled slightly, but that ceased the moment he held him against his chest, cradling him in a gentle embrace. 

Anko replaced his helmet and stood up.  Before leaving, he stooped and picked up the blanket that had served as the boy’s bed and wrapped him in it.  Only then, did he make his way out of the house, giving the man of the house one last glare before passing through the front door. 

The boy whimpered and buried his face against his neck, the sudden light of the suns hurting his tender eyes.  Anko rubbed his back comfortingly as he started on the walk back to the Tidum district.  He got some stares from fellow Sangheili, as it was not often you see a SpecOps carrying a child, but he ignored them.  His mind was focused more on what to do now, rather then to stare back at gawkers. 

The child was in no shape to go straight to the common rooms where he really belonged.  He would at the very least need to be fattened up so he stood a physical chance against the other males in the keep.  Mentally though, was another problem.  How much damage needed to be undone?  Would he ever be able to function normally?  How far behind was he in his teachings?  All these questions raced through Anko’s mind. 

At some point on the journey home, the boy became curious about his new surroundings.  His golden eyes taking in everything that passed within his line of sight.  Eventually, he insisted on turning around so he faced the direction Anko was walking.  Considering his size, that took a bit of adjusting on Anko’s part. 

At least, he reached his home.  It was a small house, but was large enough to suit his tastes.  After entering, he set the boy down and allowed him to explore a bit if he wished.  As he removed his armor, he pondered on a few more immediate problems.  Where was he to sleep?  Who was to take care of him when he eventually had to return to the fleet?  What about his name? 

After he finished removing his armor, he looked down to see the boy hadn’t gone far.  He was just standing there, watching him.  ”I know it is a bit overwhelming for you.” He said with a soft chuckle, picking him up again.  “But this is the start of a new life for you.”  The child seemed to enjoy the warmth of his body coming through the bodysuit, for he pressed himself against him and started purring.  _And he knows it._   He thought, smiling. 

The tender moment was broken when someone knocked on the door.  The boy squawked and nearly jumped out of his arms.  “It is ok.” Anko cooed as he put him down on the couch before answering the door.  On the other side was his old friend and mentor, Hinto ‘Tidum.  “Hinto!  What brings you here?” 

“Well Anko,” the older Sangheili said with a grin on his face.  “I am here to confirm a rumor that you were seen carrying around a child.  Home for the first time in six years and you are already stirring up trouble.  Tsk.” 

“It is no rumor,” Anko said, gesturing toward the child. 

“By the Forerunners,” Hinto said, approaching the child, whom stared at him with big golden eyes looking unsure whether to bolt or not.  “Looks like this little one has been through rough times.  Where did you find him?” 

“At his mother’s and I could not bare the thought of my own blood being treated like he was.” 

“’Your blood’?” Hinto echoed, looking at him.  “This is your son?”  Anko nodded.  “Breaking tradition a bit are you not?  You should have alerted the Vadum folk and they would have taken care of the situation.” 

“It was…An impulse decision to take him out of there myself.” 

“Obviously.  So what are you going to do now hmm?  You are not going to be able to take care of him yourself; especially once you have to go back to the fleet.  Which is when…In a couple of weeks?” 

“I know.  I did not think this through properly before I acted.” 

“Ah.  Do not worry about it.  In the heat of the moment, we all can make want can amount to… _Unusual_ decisions.”  Hinto patted Anko on the shoulder.  “I help you out here.” 

“You will?  But you are retired…” 

“And retired life I am finding to be boring,”  Hinto snorted.  “You know I am always up for a challenge, Anko.  First things first though.  We need a name for this boy.  Did he already have one?” 

Anko flushed when he realized that he had taken the boy without even inquiring about his name.  “If he has one, he seems unable to give it to me,” he replied.  “I am not even certain he is able to speak, as he has yet to say a word.” 

“No big deal.  We can always check the birth records.  If not, we can give him a new one.” 

“Rtas.”  A small voice suddenly squeaked. 

Both adults turned to look at the boy, whom was looking at them both with a look at determination on his small face.  “Oh, ho, ho!  So he can speak!”  Hinto said, amused.  “Rtas was it?”  The boy nodded.  “Rtas ‘Vadum, a nice ring to it.  Anko, you know what the first things we should do is right?” 

“What is that?” 

“Food silly!  Poor kid is almost skin and bones.  After that, we need to acquire proper clothing for him.” 

As Hinto stated babbling on over what needed to be done to ensure Rtas’ health and future training, Anko could not help but smile.  This could not turn out better then what he hoped. 

Over the following years, Anko spent as much time as he could with his son.  Rtas blossomed under Anko and Hinto’s care, showing a strength and quick thinking mind neither had expected.  He quickly caught up with his peers and in some areas even surpassed them, making Anko proud.  By the time Hinto inevitably passed on, Rtas was old enough to go to war collage.  He was accepted into the top war collage of the Iruiru region and graduated with honors. 

It was so hard, as Rtas made his way into the military and started ascending the ranks, for Anko not to assist him on his way.  Even harder, when Rtas joined the ranks of the SpecOps himself and eventually came to serve under him: Anko by then, had achieved the rank of commander.  His son was proving to be a strong capable leader and he had little doubt he would take his place some day as commander. 

Rtas had his faults though.  The young man was sometimes obsessively clingy to him, forcing Anko to remind him of his place.  He also had a strange aversion to going on shore leave, despite being ordered to, insisting instead to remain on ship to work.  Anko wondered if this was related to his treatment before he was taken away from that dreadful home, but opted not to talk to Rtas about it.  He did not want to bring up any bad memories and with a new war now going on, it would not do for Rtas to be distracted by pains of the past.  Perhaps, once this war with these _humans_ was over, he will sit Rtas down and have a frank talk with him about it. 

A talk that will never come….


End file.
